mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Maze Runner Series
The Maze Runner Series is a young-adult dystopian science-fiction series written by James Dashner. The series consists of five books: The Maze Runner, The Scorch Trials, The Death Cure, The Kill Order, and The Fever Code. The Kill Order and The Fever Code are two prequels. The Kill Order, being the first prequel, tells the events before The Maze Runner while The Fever Code tells the events after The Kill Order and before The Maze Runner. There is also a side novel, The Maze Runner Files, which contains information regarding the Flare, WICKED, a few Gladers, as well as Thomas and Teresa's first conversation, Minho's Phase Three Trial, Frypan's past, e-mails between WICKED correspondents, and much more. Inside the Maze Runner: The Guide to the Glade is a movie-companion novel containing many pictures from ''The Maze Runner'' film and information regarding the Gladers and the movie's cast. The Maze Runner :main article: The Maze Runner The Maze Runner is the first book in The Maze Runner Trilogy written by James Dashner. It precedes the The Scorch Trials and tells the events after The Fever Code. It was published on October 6th, 2009. Synopsis If you ain’t scared, you ain’t human. When Thomas wakes up in the lift, the only thing he can remember is his name. He’s surrounded by strangers—boys whose memories are also gone. Nice to meet ya, shank. Welcome to the Glade. Outside the towering stone walls that surround the Glade is a limitless, ever-changing maze. It’s the only way out—and no one’s ever made it through alive. Everything is going to change. Then a girl arrives. The first girl ever. And the message she delivers is terrifying. Remember. Survive. Run. The Scorch Trials :main article: The Scorch Trials The Scorch Trials is the second book in The Maze Runner Trilogy written by James Dashner. It followed by The Maze Runner and precedes The Death Cure. It was published on October 12, 2010. Synopsis Solving The Maze was supposed to be the end. Thomas was sure that escape from the Maze would mean freedom for him and the Gladers. But WICKED isn’t done yet. Phase Two has just begun. There are no rules. There is no help. You either make it or you die. The Gladers have two weeks to cross through the Scorch—the most burned-out section of the world. And WICKED has made sure to adjust the variables and stack the odds against them. Friendships will be tested. Loyalties will be broken. All bets are off. There are others now. Their survival depends on the Gladers’ destruction—and they’re determined to survive. The Death Cure :main article: The Death Cure The Death Cure is the third book in The Maze Runner Trilogy. It is preceded by The Scorch Trials and is followed by The Kill Order. It was published on October 11, 2011. Synopsis It’s the end of the line. WICKED has taken everything from Thomas: his life, his memories, and now his only friends—the Gladers. But it’s finally over. The trials are complete, after one final test. Will anyone survive? What WICKED doesn’t know is that Thomas remembers far more than they think. And it’s enough to prove that he can’t believe a word of what they say. The truth will be terrifying. Thomas beat the Maze. He survived the Scorch. He’ll risk anything to save his friends. But the truth might be what ends it all. The time for lies is over. The Kill Order :main article: The Kill Order The Kill Order is the fourth book in The Maze Runner series. It is the first prequel in series, telling the events before The Maze Runner and The Fever Code. It is followed by The Fever Code. It was published on August 14, 2012. 'Synopsis' Before WICKED was formed, before the Glade was built, before Thomas entered The Maze, Sun Flares hit the earth and mankind fell to disease. Mark and Trina were there when it happened, and they survived. But surviving the Sun Flares was easy compared to what came next. Now a disease of rage and lunacy races across the eastern United States, and there’s something suspicious about its origin. Worse yet, it’s mutating, and all evidence suggests that it will bring humanity to its knees. Mark and Trina are convinced there’s a way to save those left living from descending into madness. And they’re determined to find it—if they can stay alive. Because in this new, devastated world, every life has a price. And to some, you’re worth more dead than alive. The Fever Code :main article: The Fever Code The Fever Code is the fifth book in The Maze Runner series. It was published on September 27, 2016, it tells the story of how the Gladers got to The Maze and what they did before Thomas entered The Box. It is the second prequel of the series and the fifth installment overall. It is preceded by The Kill Order and followed by The Maze Runner. Synopsis Once there was a world’s end. The forests burned, the lakes and rivers dried up, and the oceans swelled. Then came a plague, and fever spread across the globe. Families died, violence reigned, and man killed man. Next came WICKED, who were looking for an answer. And then they found the perfect boy. The boy’s name was Thomas, and Thomas built a maze. Now there are secrets. There are lies. And there are loyalties history could never have foreseen. This is the story of that boy, Thomas, and how he built a maze that only he could tear down. All will be revealed. The Maze Runner Files :main article: The Maze Runner Files The Maze Runner Files is a companion book to The Maze Runner series. It was released on August 13, 2013 in e-book form. Synopsis It contains information about The Flare, WICKED and some of the Gladers. It also reveals events such as Thomas and Teresa's first conversation, Minho's Phase Three challenge, Frypan's past, e-mails between WICKED correspondents, and much more. Inside the Maze Runner: The Guide to the Glade Inside the Maze Runner: The Guide To The Glade is a movie companion book to The Maze Runner film.'' The book includes over 100 photos from the movie, details about the whole Maze Runner series, and profiles on the characters and actors. This will help you to learn more about [[The Maze Runner|''The Maze Runner]] and ''The Maze Runner'' film. Category:The Maze Runner Series